


Ibe Inn

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Boys Kissing, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Ash Lynx, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Eiji, Right-Hand Man Shorter Wong, Top Ash Lynx, Top Shorter Wong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Ash and Shorter head to Ibe Inn, one of the most respectable brothels in New York (if a brothel could be considered respectable), and request the highest tier prostitute the brothel has, Ei-chan.  They get more than what they bargained for when Ash realizes that Ei-chan is none other than Eiji Okumura, the exchanges student he fell in love with and dated during high school; the one who disappeared without a trace after the year was over.Kinktober 2018 Day 8: Prostitution





	Ibe Inn

“C’mon, Ash!  You promised me we could do this!” Shorter whines, tugging on his best friend’s arm.  

Ash mutters a curse under his breath.   _Why’d I have to go and promise him something like that?_  “Why the hell would you want to buy a hooker to do this?  Couldn’t we call someone we know?”

“Ash, if we did this with one of the guys we would never be able to look them in the eye again.  By doing this with someone we don’t know, it makes it so we wouldn’t be so embarrassed if we saw them again.  Plus, I’m not buying a hooker.  Hookers and prostitutes are different.  Hookers walk the streets while prostitutes mainly stay within their brothel.  Prostitutes are cleaner too.”

“Still doesn’t make me feel any better about this.  But fine, I gave you a goddamn promise so I’ve got to keep it.  Let’s just go and get this over with.”  Ash rolls his eyes, still not completely understanding why his friend wants to spend money for sex when he can get it willingly from some of the guys.

“Yeah!”

“You know, I can think of at least two guys who would be very willing to join us without much pushing,” the blond states as a last ditch effort.

“And then they’d go looking for more and get attached.  I don’t want that and you most certainly can’t have that as the head of the Lynx Family.  Plus, the brothel we’re going to is run by one of the guys, so I know it’s good.  We’ll get a discount.”

“Whoa, we?  This is all your idea so you’re paying for it,” Ash tells him, leaving his wallet on the coffee table in his living room.

Shorter smirks at him.  “Actually, you _are_ paying for it because I’m using my paycheck for this.”

“Sometimes I wonder why I chose you as my second in command.”

“You wound me, Ash.  Now, come on!  Let’s go!”  

Ash finds himself being pulled from his house and out to his car.

“Sir?” His driver asks once they’re in and seated.

“Just go where Shorter wants,” he says, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “I don’t care anymore.”

“Head to the Ibe Inn.”

“Yes, Sir.”  Without another word, the driver pulls away and heads in the direction of the brothel.

“Ibe Inn?  You mean the inn run by Shunichi Ibe and Max Lobo?” Ash asks, giving his friend a curious glance.

“Yeah.  Super clean and has the best Asian beauties you could ask for.  In fact, Ibe-san told me that he just brought in a new one last week and he’s already one of the top earners.  Apparently he’s Japanese and looks and acts very innocent but is a beast in bed.  I threw your name out there and booked a whole night with him for a discounted price, one that I could afford, so I guess I owe you a thank you,” Shorter says, grinning at him.

The blond rolls his eyes.  “What am I going to do with you, Shorter?”

“You love me!”

“Unfortunately.”

“Hey!”

*********************

“Welcome, Shorter Wong and Ashy Lynx, to the Ibe Inn!” A hostess greets them with a flirtatious smile.  “Can I be of any help choosing tonight?”

“Abigail, they’ve already booked Ei-chan for tonight.  The top floor is off limits at any point tonight,” Max Lobo, the owner of Ibe Inn, says.

Abigail pouts.  “Fine.”

“Sirs, Ei-chan is just getting ready.  I’ll show you up to his room.”

Ash furrows his brows.  “Doesn’t he come down to get his own guests?” He asks, handing his jacket to one of the girls who goes to hang it up.

Max laughs nervously and scratches the back of his neck.  “W-well, the others don’t exactly like how fast he climbed the ranks, so they would often accuse him of stealing or attack him to try and steal his clients.  When he has customers he gets the whole top floor to himself and then his actual room is a room that only accessible through mine and Ibe-san’s rooms.”

“Wow.  He must be that good if you’re going to this length to protect him,” Shorter says.  “Do I pay you or him?”

“You pay him when you’re done.  Follow me this way.”

They’re led over to an elevator where Max swipes a card to hit the button for the top floor.  The ride to the top is short and the hallway has a few guards posted.

“I’m assuming those are for Ei-chan’s safety?”

Max nods, glancing back at them.  “Yes.  Ideally, this is not the best place for him.  Ei-chan has more than made enough to escape from this life not just here, but in the other places he’s worked, but because he has no family and no friends who would take him in, he can’t get out.  And for him, living on his own would be dangerous, especially at first with all the ill will he’s gathered here and the people who’ve become enamored with him.”

“Wow.”

“But!”  Max’s voice takes on a light tone, surprising Ash and Shorter.  “I hope that all that I’ve told you doesn’t discourage you two from having a good time.  You have Ei-chan for the night, so please don’t feel rushed!  Enjoy your stay here at the Ibe Inn!”  He stops in front of a door and bows slightly before walking away.

Ash and Shorter look at each other.  “So, I guess we knock?”

Shorter shrugs.  “I guess.”  He raises his arm and knocks twice before waiting.

“Come in!”  A soft voice beckons them inside.

Ash turns the knob and opens the door.  They both step inside and shut the door behind them.  “Pardon the intrusion.”

“Hello, Sirs, my name is Eij-Ei-chan.  It’s nice to meet you.”

Ash and Shorter turn and look at each other, surprised at the politeness coming from the small, slip of a man in front of them.  “Uhn, yes, it’s nice to meet you, Ei-chan.  My name is Ash and this is my friend, Shorter.”

“Would you like to start with something to drink?  Or do you want to bathe first?”

“Um, I’ll shower first, if that’s okay?”  Shorter seems hesitant for some reason to spend time alone with Ei-chan.

“Sure.  Take your time.”  Ei-chan turns to Ash.  “Want a drink?”

“Sure.  What do you have?”

“Wine.  Whiskey.  Bourbon.  Rum.  Take your pick.”

“I’ll have some bourbon.”

“Of course.”  Making quick work of it, Ei-chan places a glass of bourbon down on the coffee table.  “Please have a seat.”

“Thank you.”  Ash sits down and picks up the glass, taking a sip and observing the male in front of him.   _Hmm...I know he’s Asian, but he doesn’t look Chinese, so Japanese or Korean._  Ei-chan has longer, straight black hair and dark brown eyes.  His skin is flawless and he has the appearance of a child.  He just finishes his drink as Shorter emerges from the bathroom with a towel hung low on his hips.

“Your turn, Ash.  Ei-chan, could I have some whiskey if you have it?”

“Sure.”

Ash stands up, leaving his glass, and ambles into the bathroom.  Shorter moves and sits down where Ash was sitting.

“Ice?”

“Please.”

A glass of whiskey is placed down next to the empty glass.  As he drinks, Shorter observes Ei-chan as well.  “You’re Japanese, aren’t you?”

He seems surprised.  “I am.  You’re Chinese.”

“Yup.”  He leans back and smirks.  “Purebred!”

Ei-chan smiles distantly.  “Same,” he answers quietly.

They lapse into silence, neither of them knowing how to continue the conversation.

Shorter finishes his drink and places it next to Ash’s empty one.  “That was some quality whiskey; do you drink it too?”

“Sometimes,” Ei-chan answers.  “I’ve already had too much to drink today.”

“Ah.  Well, I hope we can drink together some other time then.”

“You’re terrible at making conversation, Shorter,” Ash says, walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and one on his head.

“I am.  But now that you’re done, what do you want to do?”

Ei-chan smiles, but this time it’s one filled with desire.  “Well, if you’re sufficiently drunk enough, we can begin,” he says, his voice dropping an octave.

Ash grins.  “I’ve had enough.”

“Me too.”

“Then, if you’ll follow me.”  Ei-chan turns and leads them down a hallway to a bedroom with a large bed.  On the bedside tables are lube, condoms, a few toys, and tissues.  Ei-chan crawls on the bed and sits in the middle, spreading his legs wide.  “I’m yours for tonight.”

Ash and Shorter give each other a look before nodding and discarding their towels.  Ash crawls up in between Ei-chan’s legs and presses their lips together.  The Japanese man immediately responds, opening his mouth to let the blond have his way.  Shorter moves behind Ei-chan and starts marking up one side of his neck and shoulder.  His hands play with Ei-chan’s nipples through his shirt.

“What’s your name?” Ash asks, breaking the kiss.

“Ei-chan,” he answers breathlessly, his eyes dark with lust as he tries to reconnect their lips.

“Your real name,” Ash says, pulling apart even more.

Ei-chan pouts.  “Eiji.”

“Eiji what?”

Eiji gives them a look.  “You know, I’m not supposed to give out my name at all.  That’s how I get crazy stalkers.”

Shorter laughs.  “Oh, this man in front of you is no stalker.  This is Ash Lynx, head of the Lynx Family.  If anything, he’d the crazy stalker but your only stalker.”

Eiji pales.  “Ash...Lynx?”

The blond smirks.  “Yeah.  Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

“Okumura,” he finally says.  “Eiji Okumura.”

“See?  That wasn’t so hard.”  Ash reconnects their lips as Shorter’s hands move from teasing Eiji’s nipples to dipping inside his briefs and wrapping around his cock.  Eiji’s back arches as he moans, giving Ash the chance to slip his tongue in.  Eiji’s hips begin rolling along with Shorter’s slow strokes, his moans being swallowed by Ash.  It’s not long before Eiji cums into Shorter’s hand.

“That was hot,” the Chinese man says, smirking at his friend while licking his hand clean.  “Now it’s my turn to have a taste.”  He turns Eiji’s head and smashes their lips together while Ash pulls Eiji’s briefs off, revealing a still hard cock.

“My, my, still so eager.  Well, I know how to fix this.”  He moves over to the bedside table and grabs the lube and two condoms before lubing up his fingers and sliding two in.

Eiji gasps, his back arching, and moans into Shorter’s mouth, his hands trying to find something to grab onto.

“Shorter, let him breathe.  Take his shirt off and help me,” Ash rumbles as he begins scissoring Eiji.

“Ah, you take away all the fun,” he says as he pulls away, leaving the boy a panting mess.  “Arms up!”  He grabs the hem of Eiji’s shirt and pulls upward, tossing the article of clothing somewhere in the room.  “Now, let’s see how much of a mess you get when your nipples and ass are played with.”  He starts playing with Eiji’s nipples again, causing the boy to let out a moan and arch further into the touch while simultaneously grinding onto Ash’s fingers.  “Is he ready yet?”

“Almost,” Ash replies, adding another finger and searching.  “Where is it?” He mumbles, his tongue peeking out in concentration.  He hits a spot that has Eiji clamping down on his fingers and a loud moan coming from his mouth.  “There it is.”

“I can’t wait much longer, Ash.  Is he ready?”

“He’s perfect.”  Removing his fingers, he grabs one of the condoms and rolls it off, lubing over the condom.  

“Good.”  Shorter does the same, grabbing the other condom and lubing up.  “You go first, I’ll join.”

“Okay.”  Pulling Eiji up so he’s straddling Ash’s thighs, he slides his cock in.

“Oh my god!” Eiji moans, throwing his head back.  “So big!”

“You like that?” Ash grunts, the warmth making him almost lose control.

“So much!”

“Well, get ready to have your world rocked,” Shorter says, sliding in next to Ash.

A high-pitched moan, not unlike a scream, exits Eiji’s throat as his eyes glaze over.  “S-so good!”

“Sh-Shorter, I’m not gonna last long!” Ash grunts, gritting his teeth as they begin moving.

“Me either, Ash.”  

Their pace quickens, each of them focusing on a specific side of Eiji’s neck and shoulder.  Their grunts and moans fill the room, along with the sound of skin hitting skin.  Eiji is basically incoherent at this point, barely able to make any words with the amount of pleasure he’s receiving.  He’s stretched completely full, with two different cocks hitting his prostate at the same time.  Hands are tugging at his nipples and cock while still holding him in a bruising grip.

“G-gonna cum!” Shorter exclaims, his thrusts becoming sloppy.

“Me too!”

“G-gon-gonna c-cum!” Eiji moans, throwing his head back onto Shorter’s shoulder.  “S-so good!”

They thrust in together as they release, and Eiji cums with a scream, coating himself and Ash with his seed.  He then slumps back against Shorter, unmoving.

“I think he passed out,” Ash states once he’s caught his breath.

“Me too.  Wanna get cleaned up and go tell Max that we’re taking him?” Shorter asks as he pulls out, wincing.

Ash looks surprised.  “How did you know?”

Shorter pulls off his condom and tosses it into the trash can.  “Ash, you asked for his name.  You never do that.”

“But that doesn’t mean anything!”

“He’s the exchange student you fell in love with and dated during your sophomore year in high school that completely fell off the map.  I’m not dumb.”

Ash sighs and pulls out, also throwing his condom away.  “I doubt he even remembers me.”

“He recognized your name, dumbass!  Just get cleaned up and go tell Max.  We can explain to him when he wakes up at your place.”

“Fine.”  Ash stands up heads into the bathroom, rinsing off and getting dressed before walking out of the room.

Shorter makes quick work of cleaning them both up and dressing them.  When Ash enters the room, he picks Eiji up and walks out of the brothel and to the car.

“Sir?” The driver asks, confused upon seeing the sleeping boy in his boss’s arms.

“Take us back home,” Ash says, smiling gently down at the Japanese boy.  

“Very well.”

“So, can I join in on this relationship, or is this going to be exclusive?”

“What do you think, dumbass?  Of course you’re welcome to join!”

“Yay!” Shorter cheers quietly.  “Home, I like the sound of it.”

“Me too.”

They fall into quiet conversation, unaware that Eiji Okumura is wide awake and well aware of everything that just happened.  A small smile graces his face.  _I finally have a home._


End file.
